


Wicked Games

by uncagingwardens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eden Trevelyan was requested in her Commander's office, she thought it was to discuss troop movements or an urgent development. That was, however, not what she found upon arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I challenged each other to write CullenxInquisitor desk sex. So, that's what happened. Enjoy!

The Inquisitor was not a risk-taking woman. She calculated, prepared, packed meticulously for the worst. She sharpened arrows and poisoned them, making precise shots and time-sensitive decisions. There was only the rare occasion that she was erratic, out of place, unprepared. Even her lovemaking was calculated, though a bit fuzzy at the edges on the specifics. She knew when it would occur, her and Cullen working in sync to make good use of their free time. He was a busy man, she a busy woman. They knew time was precious, and most of the time was spent at the war table, stealing slight kisses over planning troop movements and directing supplies to the captured keeps all over Ferelden and Orlais.

So, when Cullen requested her presence in his chambers while she was in the midst of spearing targets with razor-sharped arrows, the Trevelyan was utterly confused. In the note, it said it was urgent, though.

So, she sheathed her arrows and sent her bow to her quarters before making her way to the furthest tower in Skyhold with a quick step. Maybe he had received a lead on Corypheus’ troop movements, and wanted to discuss it with her before bringing it to the war room.

Eden stepped through the door to Cullen’s office, noting the Commander bowed over his desk and pouring over a few leaves of parchment. “You wished for me?” She said, assuming it was a matter of business. But, when he looked up with a smirk and a glint and laid the papers aside, the flash of heat in her stomach told her otherwise. She didn’t notice that his desk was clean for once, but realized it as he lifted her and placed her on it, kissing her hard as he pressed her back to the smooth wood. Her hands flew to his face, curling her body up into his before she realized what was going on. She had things to do, missive to send out and alliances to create…

But the sensation of Cullen suckling and biting on her neck in the spot that made her breath shake drove every diplomatic desire from her mind, leaving the carnal one for her Commander in its place. Digging her nails into the fur on his shoulders, she started trying to strip the layered armor off of him, shivering at the fact that his leather breeches did little to hide the hard bulge pressing against her leg. Cullen easily flicked the buttons open on her khaki outfit, leaning down and running his gloved hands over her soft body until she huffed in annoyance and he stood up and grinned, stripping easily out of the cloth and metal parts of his breastplate. She attacked his skin with rough touches and pressed her mouth to his throat as he had done to her, Cullen putting her back down onto the desk as he pressed his elbows into the wood. She wrapped clothed legs around him, arching her aching core against his confined cock, causing the normally cool and composed commander to hiss through his teeth and roll his hips into hers.

She did not beg, would not break under the words of nobles that wanted her armies for their gain, would not bow to those who seen her as little more than a little girl who tried to get all the world to fall to her feet. But, she does whine and beg for him, clawing at his back as he barks a laugh and strips her body bare, pushing her legs up onto his own shoulders as a hungry mouth descends on her slick cunt. She gasped, plush, self-bitten yet chapped lips falling open as his scruffy cheeks rubbed her inner thighs and his devilish, skilled tongue lathed kitten licks over the throbbing nub at the apex of her sex. She mewled, the hand that held the anchor digging through blonde curls as she held him down, wiry hips lilting and lifting into the deliciously teasing pleasure.

It didn’t take too long for her tightly strung body to buckle, twitching and whimpering at him, goading him to take her right now, with slick dripping from her folds and running down her skin. And who was he to say no to her?

He placed her legs back down on the desk, rising from the wood once more and sauntering to lock the doors, causing Eden’s heart to lurch in her chest, though a spike of heat replaced it in seconds. The thrill of possibly being caught… She’d never known it until then but that knowledge was intoxicating.

He returned, stripping out of the trousers that had kept him confined, his thick shaft curling up towards his abdomen, hard and slick and red at the tip. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, leaning back on her elbows as she parted her scuff-burned thighs, heels pressing into the desk as she stared at him with half-lidded blue eyes and auburn hair a mess. He slowly approached the desk, his form hulking like a lion’s coming in for the kill, a predatory glint to his light brown eyes. He climbed back between her legs, sliding along her slit and earning a growl from the Inquisitor under him, hooking one leg over his lower back and snapping his name breathlessly, yet still with enough heat that he listened, sliding into her with a practiced ease, garnering a drawn out moan from the woman digging her fingers into his back.

The lovers moved together, the lines between work and play blurring until they no longer existed, their moans mingling in the space between them. Cullen sucked a hickey to the center of her chest, causing her to arch into his lips and press her hips further down onto his shaft.  Once he’d properly marked her skin, he pulled her hips up off of the desk and slammed her quivering cunt with body-shaking thrusts, earning gasping, crying sounds from Eden as she carved red lines down his back with jagged nails, a lioness marking her mate over and over again.

The gouging of his back merely spurred the Commander on, slamming into her until she quivered and cried out, coming hard and viciously around his member as he slowed slightly, movements becoming erratic as her orgasm brought his own to head, filling her with his hot seed with a roar of a noise. She moaned beneath him, feeling their fluids sliding out from around their joined bodies.

As the pair came down, Cullen sagged down and gently kissed her, withdrawing from her body with a slick noise. She shivered in reaction, sighing heavily and stroking his face as she returned the kiss tenderly.

“Mm… I’m guessing you didn’t actually want to go over troop movements?” Eden sighed, giving him a silly smile, making Cullen laugh and nuzzle her cheek with his nose.

“No, I only wanted you."


End file.
